Photoshoot
by Baby Kim
Summary: Kesempatan terbaik yang tak akan disia-siakan / Genderswitch / Cast : SM, KH, HC, DH / Oneshoot / Buat Anisa


Annyeonghaseyooo

Fic ini untuk Anisa yang ulang tahun. Walo telat, gapapa ya Sa. Hehehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Photoshoot

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Meneguk air mineral yang disodorkan Heechul padanya. Managernya itu terlihat gugup dan panik bersamaan. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia orang yang cukup berpengaruh, Sungminnie." Heechul kembali merapikan bathrobe yang Sungmin kenakan. Memastikan sampul bathrobe itu tak terlalu kencang ataupun terlalu longgar. "Jadi ini akan berpengaruh pada karirmu. Berusahalah."

Kembali Sungmin mengangguk. Heechul benar. Lawan mainnya kini bukanlah orang biasa. Jika kadang Sungmin bermain untuk film dengan kualitas kelas dua, maka proyek yang diikutinya ini adalah proyek kelas atas. A+.

Sungmin adalah bintang film panas. Sudah beberapa tahun ini profesi itu terus dijalaninya. Diluar perkiraan Sungmin, persaingan bisnis di industri ini begitu berat. Para aktris dan aktor berlomba-lomba untuk membintangi lebih banyak lagi film untuk membuat nama mereka terkenal. Tapi keberuntungan belumlah berpihak pada Sungmin. Sungmin adalah satu dari sekian banyak pemain dengan film yang mereka bintangi bukanlah film dengan budget berlebih. Selama ini filmnya bisa diunggah dengan mudah dengan royalti yang sedikit. Bukan film eksklusif yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh orang tertentu dengan bayaran yang terbilang tinggi.

Bisa diingatnya ketika dua hari yang lalu Heechul menyampaikan kabar yang mengejutkan. Managernya itu mendapatkan tawaran menarik untuk meningkatkan popularitas Sungmin. Heechul bercerita bahwa Kim Ryeowook menghubunginya. Menanyakan apakah Sungmin bisa mengisi kekosongan cast untuk proyek ini.

Heechul yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook termasuk dari sekian orang yang namanya berpengaruh. Menolak kesempatan ini tentu saja mencoreng bahkan menghabisi karir Sungmin. Apalagi mendengar lawan main Sungmin, Heechul langsung mengcancel seluruh jadwal artisnya hari ini.

Sungmin mengenal Ryeowook beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka bertemu dalam proyek film bertema sex party dan threesome. Bisa dibilang Ryeowook adalah bintang film atas dengan bayaran yang tak sedikit. Anugerah bagi produser kecil jika wanita bermarga Kim itu ikut dalam film berkualitas rendah.

Proyek ini akan menaikkan popularitas Sungmin mengingat sang lawan main adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang produser berumur diakhir dua puluhan yang sudah mengeluarkan film-film kelas atas berkualitas tinggi. Kedudukannya sebagai produser tak menutupi kemungkinan untuknya ikut bermain sebagai aktor film panas. Hanya saja intensitasnya tak sesering bintang lainnya.

Sungmin belum pernah bertemu Kyuhyun. Hanya menyaksikan beberapa film yang dibintanginya. Pria itu begitu tampan dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan dan tubuh tinggi tegap. Tatapan mata hitamnya mampu mempesona setiap wanita. Membuat kaum hawa manapun tak sanggup menolak jika sudah berada dibawah kungkungan pria itu.

Membayangkannya, Sungmin merona.

Sikutan dari Heechul menyadarkan Sungmin. Wanita berambut coklat gelap bergelombang itu kembali memfokuskan atensinya dengan sang manager.

"Ryeowook sudah menyelesaikan scene awalnya. Jadi kau yang melanjutkan." Heechul mengamati kertas skenario yang diberikan sutradara untuk Sungmin pelajari.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah membacanya semalam. Namun tak akan salah jika dia mendengarkan Heechul menjelaskan.

Scene awal dijelaskan dimana Ryeowook berperan sebagai wanita lain dalam hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Scene awal itu masih terkesan biasa. Dimana mereka berdua saling berciuman dan bergumul diatas ranjang dengan tubuh tanpa busana.

Sungmin kembali gugup. Pasalnya proyek ini tidak seperti film yang biasa. Proyek ini dirancang dalam bentuk pemotretan dimana nantinya gambar yang dihasilkan dirangkai untuk menjadi satu cerita utuh. Disinilah letak kesulitannya. Karena tidak mengandalkan suara dan dialog, ekspresi wajah begitu diperlukan. Gambar itu akan terasa hidup dan bicara dengan sendirinya jika sang pemain mampu untuk membawa perannya dengan baik.

"Ryeowook begitu baik."

Sungmin menoleh kekiri dan tersenyum. Menyetujui ucapan Heechul yang kini tengah mendekap kumpulan kertas script. Sungmin sendiri sejak proyek film threesome itu, mengakui kalau keduanya semakin dekat. Bersama Choi Siwon, sang tokoh pria dalam proyek itu, ketiganya sering bertemu untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Kau tahu Sungminnie?"

"Hm?" Sungmin kembali menoleh.

Kini Heechul mendekatkan badannya lalu berbisik. "Hotel ini milik tunangan Ryeowook. Kau kenal Yesung kan?"

Sungmin tercengang. Pasalnya, Yesung adalah bintang film kelas dua sama sepertinya. Sungmin tahu Ryeowook dan Yesung tengah berhubungan. Ryeowook sendiri menceritakan bahwa pertunangan mereka belum lama ini diadakan. Yang membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah, bagaimana mungkin Yesung yang bahkan memiliki jumlah film lebih sedikit dari Sungmin memiliki hotel semewah ini. Sungmin saja harus puas dengan bayarannya yang bahkan hanya menyisakan sedikit uang untuk disimpan.

"Benarkah eonnie?" Sungmin yang duduk di sofa bersama Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kamar yang disewa oleh kru produksi ini merupakan salah satu kamar suite dengan harga sewa yang tentu tak sedikit. Desainnya berbentuk minimalis dengan dominan warna putih dan abu-abu. Furniturnya terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi yang diplitur dengan warna hitam. Meski memiliki dapur dan ruang tamu, Sungmin yakin itu tak akan berpengaruh karena yang dipakai hanyalah ruang tidur utama yang luasnya tiga kali luas kamar Sungmin. Terbukti dengan banyaknya kru yang lalu lalang diruangan itu. Mengaturnya agar lebih mirip kamar tidur pribadi.

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku dengar, Yesung keturunan keluarga kaya. Hotel ini termasuk salah satu warisannya."

"Aa." Jika sudah menyangkut keluarga kaya dan warisan, Sungmin bisa mengerti.

Seorang kru wanita mendekati keduanya. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak seraya tersenyum. "Ini cincin yang harus anda pakai, Sungmin-ssi. Pengambilan gambar akan dimulai sekitar pukul tiga. Sabar menunggu ne."

"Baiklah." Sungmin membuka kotak dan memakai cincin yang diberikan seraya melirik jam dinding.

2.30 pm.

Berarti sudah setengah jam lebih Sungmin menunggu disini. Sungmin yakin pengambilan gambar pasti baru akan dimulai jika Kyuhyun sudah datang. Jam berapapun itu. Terkadang memiliki kuasa membuatmu bisa melakukan apapun. Sungmin tak akan heran jika Kyuhyun datang terlambat.

"Cincin yang bagus." Heechul mengambil tangan kiri Sungmin dan mengamati jari manisnya. "Ini pasti sangat mahal."

Sungmin terkikik. "Eonnie pikir mereka akan menyiapkan cincin imitasi? Mengingat lawan mainku, kukira itu tak akan mungkin."

Keduanya kembali terkikik.

"Annyeong."

Suara bass yang bisa ditebak milik seorang pria membuat keduanya tersentak. Menoleh serentak ke belakang Heechul. Mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja dan jeans hitamnya sedang tersenyum ramah. Pria itu menduduki kursi single diujung meja. Masih dengan tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida."

Baik Heechul maupun Sungmin membalas uluran tangan tersebut seraya mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

"Aku yang akan menjadi photographer proyek ini. Mohon bantuannya."

Suungmin tersenyum. Begitu senang mendapati kru produksi yang ramah seperti ini. Jika di film biasa, mana mungkin ada senyuman ramah seperti itu. Kebanyakan kru disana berteriak. Mengabaikan kenyamanan artisnya sendiri. Segelintir orang saja yang Sungmin kenal berperilaku baik pada orang lain. Mengingat bayaran mereka, mungkin saja itu terjadi. Memperlakukan artis secara tidak istimewa. Toh kalaupun artis itu kesal dan tak mau bermain, mereka bisa dengan mudah membatalkan kerjasama.

Berbeda dengan proyek kualitas atas, proyek dengan budget minim tidak memiliki kontrak. Sehingga kerjasama yang gagal tak akan merugikan banyak pihak.

"Ryeowook yang mengusulkanmu, benar?"

Merasa pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae adalah untuknya, Sungmin mengangguk. "Benar."

"Sepertinya kau masih baru." Donghae tersenyum. Meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Aku lebih sering bermain di film biasa."

"Aa." Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "Sudah pernah bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum."

Kedua wanita itu terlihat heran karena Donghae terkekeh. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?

"Ada apa?" Penasaran, Heechul bertanya. Sedikit banyak perbuatan Donghae barusan mencubit hatinya. Mereka hanya artis biasa, apa salahnya belum pernah bertemu dengan artis kelas atas?

Pria muda yang Sungmin tebak umurnya tak lebih dari dirinya itu menggeleng. "Kalian tahu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersaudara?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin terkejut. Dan yakin kalau Heechul juga baru tahu tentang ini.

"Tepatnya sepupu. Karena itu Kyuhyun tak menolak. Karena Ryeowook yang menawarkanmu langsung. Berterima kasihlah."

Sungmin berjanji setelah ini dia akan mentraktir Ryeowook di butik favorit wanita itu.

"Dan lagi," ucapan Donghae yang terhenti membuat kedua wanita itu kembali mendengar.

"Jangan kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun nanti, ne." Donghae bangkit permisi karena masih harus menyiapkan peralatannya.

"Maksudnya eon?" Sungmin bertanya bingung.

Heechul pun tak tahu. Hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Suasana ramai yang sejak tadi terdengar mendadak terhenti. Kru yang sedari tadi mondar mandir terlihat tegang ketika mendengar informasi dari earphone mereka. Seorang kru yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin berbisik bahwa lawan main Sungmin sudah datang. Kru kembali bekerja. Meski Sungmin bingung karena mereka kini sedikit sekali mengeluarkan suara. Apa ada yang salah dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun?

Lalu pria itu muncul. Membuat Sungmin menahan nafas. Meski hanya melihatnya difilm, tapi Sungmin tak mengira bahwa pesona Kyuhyun sekuat itu. Pria itu tinggi. Dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Rambutnya masih seperti terakhir kali Sungmin lihat, ikal kecoklatan dengan poni didahinya. Polo yang dipakainya berwarna biru tua. Dipadu celana dengan berbahain kain lembut berwarna khaki. Penampilan yang sederhana untuk seorang produser.

Namun wajah itu begitu dingin. Kesan angkuhnya begitu kental. Aura kesombongan dan keterbatasan sosialisasi begitu kental terasa.

Heechul menyikut lengan artisnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk berdiri melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kyuhyun, ini Sungmin yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu." Donghae memperkenalkan.

Sungmin membungkuk untuk menyapa. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee Sungmin imnida."

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat detik-detik berlalu tanpa ada uluran tangan balasan. Hanya pria itu yang memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu menatapnya penuh sorotan menyakitkan, menunggu untuk Sungmin menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Dan Sungmin melakukan itu dengan wajah malu luar biasa. Apalagi tak sedikit kru yang melihat dan melemparkan tatapan kasihan padanya.

Melihat Donghae tersenyum kikuk, Sungmin mengerti ucapan pria itu saat mereka berkenalan tadi.

"Ryeowook noona mengusulkanmu, jadi aku menyetujuinya. Kau harus bermain bagus dan memuaskan. Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal-hal remeh yang tak penting."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tercengang. Campuran antara pesona dan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Dia memang begitu." Donghae menepuk bahu Sungmin. Menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa bathrobe. Menunggui artis itu didepan pintu seraya meneriakkan script mereka.

"Ah, jadi ini maksud Donghae." Heechul mendesah. "Kupikir ini akan susah, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Kata-kata Heechul benar adanya. "Ne, eonnie."

Tak lama pria itu keluar. Duduk ditengah ranjang seraya membaca script yang Donghae berikan. Isyarat dari seorang kru membuat Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya. Mendengar baik-baik arahan dari kru karena tak ingin membuat kesalahan. Sebelum Kyuhyun melemparkan script, Sungmin sudah harus ada di posisinya.

Dan disinilah Sungmin. Berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Menunggu sang bintang utama melakukan aksinya. Make up Sungmin sudah dirapikan. Kru sudah berdiri di tempatnya. Begitu Donghae mengambil kamera dan Kyuhyun terlihat menutup script, Sungmin melepas sampul bathrobenya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak terbalut apapun terlihat begitu polos didepan Kyuhyun. Keduanya bertatapan. Bathrobe Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tak menempel lagi pada tubuh pria itu. Membuat Sungmin bisa melihat bagian tubuh atas Kyuhyun. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut.

Isyarat dari Donghae membuat Sungmin fokus. Ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada arahan Donghae dan suara kameranya. Sebuah foto yang diberikan kru terlihat dibalik genggaman Sungmin.

"Pertahankan ekspresimu." Donghae berdiri dibelakang Sungmin. Mengambil gambar dari sudut itu. Dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan. Pria diatas ranjang itu masih saja bertatapan datar.

Selanjutnya Donghae pindah kesisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus siap. Disinilah ekspresinya dibutuhkan. Tatapan kecewa, marah, dan malu membuat wajahnya memerah. Sesuai dengan apa yang Donghae inginkan. Tak hanya Donghae, asisten photographer juga sudah ada di posisi dengan masing-masing kamera. Bergerak kesana kemari dan mengambil gambar yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk menambah pilihan gambar yang baik.

"Good." Donghae menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Sungmin. "Ini bagus kan?"

Sungmin tercengang. Dipikirnya, tubuh polosnya akan terlihat sepenuhnya. Namun ternyata, Donghae mengambil sudut dimana hanya kepala dan dada atasnya yang terlihat. Sisanya tertutupi oleh tubuh maupun kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat konsep yang ditulis di script kan? Bagian tubuh privacymu akan tersamarkan." Donghae tersenyum lalu kembali mengatur kameranya. "Next!"

Selanjutnya Sungmin melepas cincin dijarinya. Lalu maju menuju meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Meletakkan foto disana, lalu cincinnya diatasnya. Gerakannya begutu pelan sehingga Donghae bisa mengikuti arah tangannya.

"Stop."

Tepat saat tangan Sungmin berada diatas meja, masih dengan memegang cincin, Donghae berjongkok lalu mengambil gambar. Memperlihatkan tangan Sungmin dan setengah bokongnya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat diatas ranjang.

"Next!"

Kyuhyun bangkit. Wajahnya berubah. Kini terlihat keputus asaan disana. Dia merangkak diatas ranjang, lalu berhenti. Membiarkan posisinya seperti seorang singa dengan tatapan lurus pada Sungmin.

Donghae cepat bergerak. Mengambil gambar dari samping Kyuhyun. Dimana paha pria itu menutupi kejantanannya.

Arahan dari Donghae kembali terdengar. Blitz kamera pun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin berbalik. Lalu terkejut mendapati seseorang menerjangnya dari belakang. Wanita itu berbalik. Membalas tatapan menyesal didepannya dengan pandangan terluka.

Sesuai konsep. Bagian intim keduanya akan tertutupi. Dengan properti, maupun dengan tubuh lawan main. Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mendarat diperut bawahnya. Bersyukur bahwa wajah memerah dibutuhkan Donghae untuk menambah ekspresi. Jika tidak, maka wajah merona Sungmin adalah penyebab kegagalan pengambilan gambar.

Kyuhyun memeluknya. Begitu erat sampai terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Sungmin. Beberapa saat pelukan itu terlepas. Digantikan oleh Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya begitu lembut hingga Sungmin yakin lututnya lemas seperti jelly sekarang. Beruntung pria itu masih memeluknya erat. Membantu Sungmin untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Ciuman pria itu bertambah intensitasnya. Membuat Sungmin kewalahan dan terdorong kebelakang. Kyuhyun melebarkan kakinya. Menstabilkan posisi mereka yang berdiri.

Masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menautkan bibirnya dibibir Sungmin, wanita itu merasa tubuhnya ditarik. Begitu membuka mata, kini Sungmin sadar keduanya sudah berdiri disamping jendela. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan gerakan bibirnya yang kesana kemari. Membuat basah sekitar bibir Sungmin. Pria itu menjilatnya. Terlihat tak sabar dengan gerakan badannya. Sungmin bisa merasa dadanya menggesek dada Kyuhyun. Kejantanan pria itu juga perlahan mengeras. Menggesek perut bagian bawah Sungmin. Membuatnya geli.

Sungmin berbalik. Membiarkan tubuh bagian depannya tertempel dikaca jendela. Mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya. Lalu menjerit tertahan saat pria itu menyusupkan tangannya kedepan. Menangkup kewanitaan Sungmin yang bersih tanpa rambut. Kyuhyun terus menciumnya. Menggerakkan bibirnya di tengkuk Sungmin. Nafas pria itu memburu. Sungmin tahu karena begitu terasa dilehernya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan jari pria itu kadang nakal menggelitik lubangnya. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan desahannya agar tidak terlalu keras. Belum saatnya untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan nada lebih tinggi disini.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu menginginkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Membuat Sungmin tergelitik untuk menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya pelan lalu membelai punggungnya. Meletakkan telapak tangan ditengkuk Kyuhyun agar pria itu bersandar padanya.

Lalu isakan itu terdengar. Sungmin terkejut. Dengan cepat melepas pelukannya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh kasih lalu mengusap air mata pria itu. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu memuja. Membuat Sungmin merasa sebagai wanita paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Menyatukan dahi keduanya, Sungmin memejamkan mata. Kembali membelai tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengecup pelan pipi pria itu. Menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya dengan lumatan lembut penuh kasih.

Tanpa kata. Hanya gerakan tubuh yang menyampaikan bahwa mereka saling cinta.

Kyuhyun mendorongnya. Membuat Sungmin jatuh keranjang. Pria itu segera menyusul. Menangkup dada Sungmin lalu menjilat lehernya. Memposisikan tubuh diantara kedua kaki Sungmin yang mengangkang.

Oh, Sungmin bisa gila. Kejantanan Kyuhyun begitu terasa. Menyapa kewanitaannya yang sudah terasa panas dan lembab.

Pria itu tahu Sungmin sudah terangsang. Tangannya yang bergerak aktif kembali menjelajahi tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. Membelai lembut pahanya. Menggerakkan jari kakinya untuk menggoda telapak kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahan. Desahannya keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menaikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah merona Sungmin. Kembali keduanya bertatapan. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu puas. Pria itu meremas dada Sungmin seraya menempelkan telinganya diujung bibir wanita itu. Mendengarkan desahannya secara langsung.

"Aahhh... Ngghhh..."

Sungmin merasa melayang. Gerakan bibir Kyuhyun begitu lembut menyapu bibirnya. Lehernya pun menjadi salah satu target pria itu. Lumatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin akan ada beberapa ruam kemerahan disana.

Tak berhenti, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya. Menggapai puting Sungmin untuk merasakan betapa lembut lidah pria itu. Menjilat-jilat tonjolan kecil yang menegang dengan gerakan bibir yang sensual, semua terasa nikmat bagi Sungmin.

Mencoba lebih banyak, Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan kewanitaan Sungmin. Memasukkan beberapa jarinya disana. Memainkannya dengan lebih cepat saat Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya. Bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu begitu menikmati permainannya.

Saat desahan Sungmin yang begitu keras dan panjang terdengar, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah lalu menyusupkannya dipunggung Sungmin. Kembali keduanya berciuman. Saling memeluk untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh.

Sungmin berguling. Kini membiarkan dirinya yang mengambil alih permainan. Melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang terasa bengkak dan basah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi bibir Sungmin sendiri.

"Mmmhhh..."

Sungmin menggesek dadanya didada Kyuhyun. Membiarkan ketegangan putingnya bersentuhan dengan tonjolan kecil di dada pria tampan itu. Mengangkangi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menggesekkan kewanitaannya yang basah. Membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin menegang dan menusuk pahanya dengan ganas. Tak jarang menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin. Membuat wanita itu melenguh keras dalam ciumannya.

Keduanya berpandangan. Saling tersenyum untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang sama. Lalu Sungmin menunjukkan cengirannya. Menduduki perut Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tatapan keduanya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum lalu berbalik. Mendapati kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menegang dengan kerasnya disana.

Wanita itu menunduk. Membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan kebanggaan para pria itu. Menjilatnya sesaat lalu mendengar Kyuhyun yang melenguh pelan. Tanpa ragu Sungmin menurunkan kembali tubuhnya. Menghadap sang junior dengan senyuman lebar. Membiarkan belahan kakinya yang terbuka mengangkang didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memulainya dengan menjilati ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun. Menjilatnya berulang-ulang hingga kejantanan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat mengeras dengan urat-urat yang mengelilinginya. Sungmin tersenyum senang mendapatkan respon baik dari Kyuhyun. Langsung saja diraupnya kejantanan pria itu agar masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menggoda kejantanan besar itu. Terasa begitu panjang hingga hanya setengah yang mampu Sungmin rasakan. Kedua tangan wanita itu tak diam. Digapainya pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tersisa. Mengurutnya pelan lalu menggesekkan jemarinya dibola kembar milik Kyuhyun.

Sapuan lidah dan bibir Sungmin yang memainkan kejantanannya membuat Kyuhyun melenguh keras. Kedua kakinya menegang dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa. Pria itu mengangkat punggung saat Sungmin menggigit pelan lubang kecil diujung kejantanannya. Memejamkan mata saat merasakan betapa nikmat perlakuan Sungmin pada adik kecilnya.

Membuka mata, pria itu bagaikan melihat surga dunia. Kewanitaan Sungmin yang terbuka didepannya menimbulkan seringai diwajah tampannya. Segera saja pria itu memasukkan kedua jarinya disana. Menambahkannya satu saat Sungmin melenguh keras.

"Nikmat, sayang?" Setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun mencoba berkomunikasi. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh wanita diatasnya ini menegang.

Sungmin kaget. Disela-sela melumat kejantanan Kyuhyun, pria itu sempat menanyakannya pendapatnya. Sungmin pikir tak akan ada percakapan hingga permainan mereka selesai. Toh mereka hanya perlu menggerakkan tubuh. Bukan saling bicara. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak sependapat.

Seraya menggeram, pria itu menepuk pantat Sungmin. Meremasnya kuat sesuai dengan gerakan bibir Sungmin yang menggoda di kejantanannya. Memejamkan mata dan menggeram. "Ngghhh... Ayo sayang. Gerakan lidahmu disana."

Menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin cepat menaik turunkan mulutnya disana. Sesekali berhenti untuk menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggeram dengan precum diujung kejantanannya.

Pria itu tak bisa hanya diam. Dipegangnya kedua bokong Sungmin. Memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan kewanitaan Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba, lidahnya segera menjelajah disana. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.

"Aahhh... Ngghhh... Moreehhh..."

Sungmin mendesah keras saat lidah panjang itu begitu haus memasuki lubangnya. Begitu ganas bibir itu melumat bibir kewanitaan. Begitu nikmat hingga baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama menikmatinya dengan wajah memerah.

Semakin cepat gerakan bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin melenguh. Getaran suara yang Sungmin hasilkan membuat Kyuhyun merasa kejantanannya tergelitik. Membuatnya dalam ketegangan maksimal.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berhenti. Mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu menghempaskan wanita itu dibawahnya. Menyeriangai lalu mencium bibir merah Sungmin. Melumatnya cepat lalu melepaskannya. Memeluk Sungmin sesaat sebelum saling bertatapan dengan senyuman, sedangkan dibawah sana Kyuhyun menyiapkan hidangan utama. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Menatapnya penuh sayang dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipis pria itu.

Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai menyerang lubangnya. Mencari-cari kenikmatannya dengan cepat. Sebelum Sungmin sempat mengedipkan mata, kejantanan itu sudah memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ooohh..." Sungmin mendesah keras saat kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk lubangnya. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Beralih untuk memeluk punggung berkeringat pria itu.

"Lakukan sayang." Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. "Mendesah dengan keras untukku."

"Aahhh... Moreehh... Ngghhh..."

Wajah memerah Sungmin terasa begitu sempurna di mata Kyuhyun. Membuatnya begitu senang mendapati wanitanya terlihat begitu menikmati perlakuannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Membalikkan tubuh Sungmin hingga peluh dipunggung putih wanita itu menempel di dadanya. Kembali gerakannya menghantam Sungmin begitu keras.

"Aagghhh... Minnhhh..." Kyuhyun tak berpura-pura. Kegiatan ini begitu membuatnya berteriak kenikmatan. Punggung Sungmin yang mulus membuat Kyuhyun tergoda untuk menodainya. Pria itu menunduk. Menjilati punggung itu lalu melumatnya tanpa ampun. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya bekerja bersamaan.

"Kyuuhhh... Oouuhh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik rambut Sungmin mendapati wanitanya sudah mencapai kenikmatannya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

Kembali pria itu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. Mendapati wajah merah penuh peluh itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Tatapan Sungmin menguncinya. Pelukan wanita itu mendekapnya erat penuh kelembutan dan sayang. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun belum selesai. Kejantanannya belum terpuaskan.

"Sebentar lagi Minnhhh... Ngghh..." Kyuhyun menggeram. Memantapkan pergerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ngghhh..." Sungmin menggeliat nikmat. Membiarkan lumatan Kyuhyun menghampiri lehernya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Memeluk pria itu lalu mendesah keras saat kejantanan itu menumbuk titik sensitifnya begitu tepat.

"Ouuhh.. Theerreehh Kyuuhh... Yeahhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin cepat bergerak. Membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak hebat dalam kungkungan pria itu. Memandangnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tergoda. Hingga rasa itu datang. Memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa pada sang pria. Membuatnya merasa melayang dengan tubuh ringan dan terpuaskan.

Nafas keduanya tak beraturan, dengan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh menindih Sungmin. Membiarkan deru nafas keduanya bersatu dengan udara. Lengan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Menangkup rahang Sungmin lalu mencium lama di dahinya. Menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin dan melumat penuh kelembutan dibelahan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin begitu menikmati ini. Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun bangkit menjauhi ranjang. Mengambil cincin yang tadi sempat dilepas Sungmin. Kembali menindih wanita itu lalu meraih tangan kiri wanita itu.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan ini," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memasangkan lagi cincin itu dijari Sungmin. "Aku tak main-main."

Sungmin tersenyum. Mengecup bibir pria itu lalu memeluk punggung pria itu. Membuat keduanya saling memeluk dengan erat diatas ranjang.

"Yak! Selesaii...!"

Teriakan Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin. Wanita itu bahkan tak tahu bahwa blitz kamera sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dengan cepat dia menyingkir dari bawah Kyuhyun. Mengambil bathrobe yang Heechul ulurkan saat managernya itu sudah sampai diujung ranjang.

"Kerja bagus, Sungminnie!" puji Heechul. Sungmin membalas dengan anggukan dan cengiran puas.

Tapi gerakan tiba-tiba dari orang dibelakangnya membuat Sungmin tersentak. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan bathrobe yang belum tersimpul sempurna. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dengan selimut yang melilit dipinggangnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan berdiri disana. "Semuanya keluar."

Kru yang sedang membereskan peralatan terdiam.

"Tapi ini be-" Seorang koordinator berusaha menyampaikan rasa herannya.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Gerakan isyarat dagu yang Donghae berikan membuat mau tak mau kru yang berkumpul dikamar dengan cepat keluar. Menatap heran pada sang aktor sekaligus produser yang mereka segani itu.

Sungmin sudah akan beranjak dari ranjang menyusul Heechul yang sudah keluar kamar saat suara Kyuhyun menegurnya.

"Kau tetap disana, Sungmin."

Sungmin diterpa kebingungan. Apa maksudnya ini?

Begitu seluruh kru berada diluar, Kyuhyun mendorong pintu. Belum sempurna pintu itu tertutup dan menyisakan celah sebesar tubuh Kyuhyun, pria itu berpesan. "Bereskan ruangan yang berantakan. Setelah itu pulang. Kembali lagi besok untuk membereskan peralatan yang ada dikamar."

Pandangan pria itu mengarah pada Heechul. "Aku pulangkan Sungmin besok pagi."

Lalu pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Donghae serta seluruh kru yang memandang pintu itu bingung.

.

.

Sungmin sedang memasak makan malamnya. Sudah seminggu sejak proyek yang dibintanginya dan Kyuhyun selesai. Sesuai dengan tebakan Heechul, tawaran mulai banyak mengalir padanya. Namun belum Sungmin ambil karena Heechul memberikan libur yang cukup padanya. Sebagai bayaran atas kerja kerasnya. Setelah liburannya habis, Sungmin yakin dia akan semakin keras lagi dalam bekerja.

Sungmin sudah melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia sangat puas dengan keahlian Donghae dan keprofesionalitas pria itu. Proyek photoshoot itu begitu mengagumkan. Donghae menyusun gambar-gambar yang diambilnya dengan sangat apik. Sesuai konsep, bagian intim keduanya benar-benar tersamarkan. Saling tertutupi dengan sempurna. Proyek dengan royalti besar itu tentu menambah angka di tabungannya.

Sungmin bersenandung sambil memotong-motong daging. Menoleh kekiri untuk memastikan mie yang sedang direndamnya tidak terlalu lembut. Melepas pisaunya lalu meraih gumpalan mi didalam mangkuk biru muda itu.

"Ah, perfecto," gumamnya riang.

Sungmin menoleh kemeja makan saat mendengar dering ponselnya memenuhi ruangan. Mengalahkan suara televisi yang Sungmin nyalakan di ruang tengah apartemen.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat mendapati nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layar ponsel. Merasa bahwa itu adalah telepon penting, Sungmin meraih ponsel itu. Mendekatkannya ke telinga setelah menyentuh icon berwarna hijau.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Yeobseo."_

Suara seorang pria. Dan Sungmin pikir dia kenal suara ini. Memastikan, Sungmin bertanya. "Nuguseo?"

"_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."_

End

Sebenernya sudah lama ada rencana mau bikin fic ini. Tapi belum kesampaian. Berhubung ada permintaan, jadi fic ini saya persembahkan.

Saengil chukae, saengie

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
